Michelangelo's Bet
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: On one of Mikey's horror movie nights, the energetic turtle convinces his older brother Raphael to watch a movie with him, betting him that he'll be too scared to last through the whole movie. Not one to turn down a bet, Raphael agrees and settles down for the movie, confident that he'll outlast Mikey. That is, until he learns that the movie is full of giant, man-eating bugs…


**Summary: **On one of Mikey's horror movie nights, the energetic turtle convinces his older brother Raphael to watch a movie with him, betting him that he'll be too scared to last through the whole movie. Not one to turn down a bet, Raphael agrees and settles down for the movie, confident that he'll outlast Mikey. That is, until he learns that the movie is full of giant, man-eating bugs…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the turtles! If I did, I wouldn't bother writing Fanfiction about them ;)

**A/n:**Just because I have a lot of new angst stories I'm currently writing out, I thought I'd give you guys a treat and write something a little less…well, dark. Because you know me, I write angst and a whole bloody lot of it ;) Also, you know I write a lot of Raph, because, quite frankly, he's my favourite turtle ^^ I'm going to try and write a series about all **four **of the brothers, about what was going on with their lives during the 2007 CGI film, which was on TV the other night :D So there will be one about Leo's adventures in the jungle, Raph's adventures as the NightWatcher, Donnie's adventures as a TEC support, and Mikey's adventures as CawabungaCarl :)

Anyway, please enjoy this fluffy, hopefully humorous fic, before I bring out more angsty horror ;)

* * *

**~Michelangelo's Bet~**

* * *

Michelangelo grabbed the bowl overflowing with a copious amount of salty, buttery goodness and launched himself onto the worn couch in the lair's 'living room', his eyes lit up with excitement. He looked down in appreciation at the pile of movies he had selected for the night, all of them falling into the 'horror' genre. Yep, tonight was horror movie night and Mikey was determined to get through all the movies without getting scared.

Grabbing the first movie for the night, Michelangelo bounced over to the DVD player and inserted the desk carefully, making sure he didn't get any scratches on it. Jumping back onto the couch, Michelangelo scooped up the remote and turned off all the lights, snuggling down on the couch until he had found a comfortable position and shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Michelangelo had a quick glance around the lair for his brothers. He knew Don was in his lab working on some project or another. He guessed that Leo was in his room meditating of practising some katas. Mikey could hear the faint sounds of Raphael punching his boxing bag in the dojo.

Turning his attention back to the screen, Mikey eagerly pressed 'play' and settled down for the first movie. About ten minutes into it, a sudden loud _bang _made Mikey yelp and jump in fear and surprise.

"Relax Mikey, it'sjus' me," Raphael grumbled, walking out of the dojo and towards the kitchen.

"Don't do that," Mikey puffed, laying a hand over his still racing heart. "You know it's horror movie night tonight."

"Oh, is Mikey scared already?" Raph grinned, heading over to the fridge and pulling out a can of coke.

"No," Mikey huffed indignantly, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. "You just _surprised _me is all."

"Whatever Mike," Raph snorted, chugging the rest of his coke before crushing the can in his hands and tossing it into the bin.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you wouldn't last fifteen minutes through this movie," Mikey challenged, an evil smile curling his lips into a scheming grin.

"Pfft, I could sit through tha' whole thing," Raphael said with a casual wave of his hand. "I don't get scared of movies Mikey."

"I bet you would if you watched this one," Mikey continued, his eyes glittering and his grin egging Raph on. "Even _I _find this movie freaky."

"Mikey you get freaked out over everything," Raphael snorted. "I don't."

"Prove it," Mikey said. "If you can sit through fifteen minutes of this, then I guess you prove your point."

"What we betting?" Raphael asked, raising an eye ridge.

Mikey thought for a moment. "A week of doing each other's chores?"

"Sounds good," Raph shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to Mikey and stealing a handful of popcorn. "Let's see how you like takin' the garbage out for a week."

"I don't think so bro," Mikey said confidently, resuming the film. "I'm afraid you'll be doing the washing up for a week Raphie-boy."

Raph snorted and turned his attention to the movie, slouching easily on the couch, a confident smirk twisting his lips.

Michelangelo grinned and turned to watch the rest of the movie, shovelling popcorn happily into his mouth.

He noticed, that five minutes into the film, Raph's posture and demure began to change, slowly at first, but becoming more apparent as each minute ticked by. Raphael's eyes started to widen and shine with fear and repulsion. He sat up straighter on the couch, his body going rigid and it looked like he was flinching away from the TV screen, pushing himself deeper into the couch.

After ten minutes had rolled by Raphael had gone quite pale, his hands starting to shakes and beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Hey Mikey," he asked hesitantly in a raspy voice.

"Yes Raphie?" Mikey asked innocently, flashing a smile at his brother.

Raphael gulped silently, his eyes darting quickly over to Mikey before returning back to the TV screen. "What did you say this movie was called?"

"Arachnophobia, an old classic," Mikey's grin broadened as a big, hairy spider suddenly leapt at the screen, causing Raphael to jump back and curse violently.

"What's wrong Raphie?" Mikey asked innocently, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Scared?"

"You-you know I don't like bugs," Raphael growled, jumping to his feet as another spider jumped at the screen.

"But I thought you said you didn't get scared of horror movies," Mikey said innocently, a smile curling his lips in joy.

"Ya' never said anythin' bout' havin' ta' watch one with bugs," Raphael growled, slowly starting to back away from the TV.

"You never asked until now," Mikey pointed out. "And it's been…eleven minutes so far Raph. Only four more to go and you win the bet."

Raphael glanced quickly at the TV where a rather large spider was in the middle of trapping a screaming girl in a web and slowly advancing towards her with saliva dripping pincers. "I'm good," Raphael paled, turning quickly on his heel and heading towards the dojo to take his fear and anger out on his punching bag.

"Don't forget Raph, my chores for a week!" Mikey called out gleefully after Raphael's retreating form.

Raphael cursed darkly and disappeared into the dojo.

"Michelangelo,"

Mikey jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to face Leo, who was giving him a weird look. "Yes?" He asked nervously, glancing quickly at the dojo door and back to his older brother.

"Did you just make Raphael watch a horror movie about bugs, in order to get out of doing the dishes for a week?"

"Umm…yeah?" Mikey admitted uncertainty, screwing his face up and waiting for Leo to yell at him.

"Huh," was all Leo said before he turned around and walked towards the dojo.

Mikey stared down at his hands in confusion, surprised that Leo hadn't given him a stern lecture for manipulating his brother like that.

Mikey jumped when he heard a rather girly scream come from the dojo followed by Leo's soft laughter.

"Relax Raph; it's only a fake spider."

* * *

**A/n: **Man I suck at writing humour :p Oh well, it was refreshing, writing something that isn't dripping with angst and heartbreak. I hope it gave you all a bit of a chuckle. I hope to do a few more little humorous one-shots before I return to my natural habitat in the dark angst genre ;)

Feel free to leave a review, give me a smile :D

Your fellow friend,

~Cat


End file.
